Davies and Jones
by Caz251
Summary: Rhiannon Acantha Addams Jones never expected to meet the one in her own garden. Part of my Addams/Torchwood verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Davies and Jones 1/3

** Author: **Caz251

**Summary: **Rhiannon Acantha Addams Jones never expected to meet the one in her own garden.**  
****Characters: **Rhiannon, Johnny, Ianto, Rhys, Andy, various family members.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family.  
**Warnings: **General weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so. ** Fic ****  
**

**AN: I will post a chapter of this a day, there is only three so it will be complete by Sunday. Please check out my poll for my 250th fic on my profile.**

****Rhiannon Acantha Addams Jones was bored, there was nothing to do, her father, in an attempt to seem normal had taken her brother Ianto and her cousins to the rugby. Her mother was busy in the cemetery and there was no-one around for Rhiannon to practice her swordsmanship with. Sat at her bedroom window she looked down on the drive and out towards the gate. Something was wrong she realised, she jumped down from the window seat and walked downstairs as sedately she could. She made aware of the manor, and once outside she realised what it was that she had noticed was wrong, the weeping willows weren't drooping enough.

The closer she got to the gates a shiver began to run up and down her spine, she smiled, something was coming. Whether that something was good or bad she couldn't tell, but that didn't make her any less excited, after all she was an Addams and whatever it was that was coming in the future would have to go through her family before even trying to hurt her. After all Addams' always stuck together, if anyone tried to hurt a member of their family the whole family would retaliate, as stated in family lore and shown through the family motto: Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc.

It was then that she heard it, the sound of shoes on gravel. Someone was on Addams' Land. 'This should be fun', she thought as she looked around for the intruder, at least this may cure her boredom for a while. She wondered for what purpose the intruder was on Addams' land, for not many from the surrounding area ever dared to enter their grounds.

Deciding to meet the intruder straight on she made her way towards the noise. She did so both silently and stealthily, using what she had been taught in her lessons to the best of her ability. Using one of the weeping willows for cover she searched out the intruder. He, for he was definitely male, was sat on one of the many stone benches that were spread throughout the grounds.

He seemed to be rather interested in the scene depicted on the bench, the story of her cousin Lucretia being burnt at the stake. It surprised her in a way all those who had come onto Addams grounds had been interested in the bench, but horrified at the same time. This one was different though, he seemed pleased or at least rather tempted by the scene. Rhiannon moved from the tree she was hiding in to one next to the bench making no noise at all. She then very noisily jumped from the tree and landed on the bench next to him.

She let out a cackle when he screamed, but not a full out one, she didn't want to terrify him yet. That was something that should happen later in their acquaintance. "Who are you?" She asked as she glared at him. Rhiannon watched as he recovered quickly, seeming to compose himself.

"Johnny, Johnny Davies. And you?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Rhiannon stared at him, he didn't seem that intimidated by her, although he did have a wary look about him. She was impressed against her will and decided that she could give him her name. She then introduced herself in a true Addams fashion, terrifying him in a way then giving him only one of her names. Rhiannon was an Addams, she would never just give someone the power her name had over her. Especially not on a first meeting, and to someone she felt had the potential to use it.

She spent the rest of the afternoon talking with the other teen, sending him away only when a shift in the winds told her that her father was on his way home. Her father would not take the idea of the strange teen on their property well. He was not an Addams by blood and often tried to compensate for that failing, often going about it the wrong way.

Rhiannon sat in her window again, waiting for her brother to return, hoping that he would be willing to listen to her. She knew that Johnny was from one of the local estates and for that reason she was surprised that he had dared to come onto Addams land. All the local estates passed round horror stories of their family, so she was curious as to why he hadn't listened to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny Davies seemed to become an almost permanent fixture on the Addams estate over the next couple of months, arriving as soon as Rhiannon's father left for work and staying until they heard him coming into the entrance hall.

Rhiannon still hadn't given him more than her first name, but that didn't mean that he hadn't worked out her name for himself, or at least some of it. He didn't know her full name, but it hadn't taken much work to find out her surnames. Rhiannon Addams Jones wasn't her full name though, he knew that by how unworried she was about him knowing it without really knowing her. Unlike many people he knew he was well aware of the fact that names had power, and that if Rhiannon was to ever gift him with her full name she would definitely consider him to be in her confidence.

In the time that he had spent at the estate he had come to know Ianto almost as well as his sister, but while they had become friends of a sort he could tell the younger boy was waiting for him to mess up. Johnny believed that he was deep down cheering him on, but he wouldn't be that upset if Rhiannon decided to decapitate him instead of date him. He hadn't brought dating up though, although he liked the girl, he knew that she was pretty much out of his league. He wasn't naive by any means, she lived on a huge estate, while he stayed on a council estate, he knew that he had nothing to offer her, and that was why all he offered was his friendship, for now at least.

In his mind he saw it prudent to become the best friend to Rhiannon he could be, it was obvious to him that she didn't have many friends, and probably none outside of her family, but he intended to change that. To be honest he didn't have that many friends himself, and he knew that this could be a great opportunity for him. A chance to make a friend that would be there for him, and know the real him, not the front that he put on for the others on the estate. The few friends that he did have all thought that he was dumber than a bag of rocks and that he would never make anything of himself. He wasn't, not really, he just wasn't that interested in the things that they taught in school. He didn't want to be a complete and utter nerd and stick his noise in books to learn, he wanted to experience the world, experience life and learn through his experiences.

Johnny's wish to learn by experience was granted not long after he first started to visit the Addams estate, an experience in the form of a visiting cousin by the name of Fester. Uncle Fester as he was known to the family seemed to take quite the shine to Johnny and had immediately set out to teach him all he needed to learn to be an Addams, despite the fact that he wasn't an Addams and he thought himself to be completely unsuitable for Rhiannon as anything more than a friend.

His favourite thing that Fester taught him was a chemistry of a sort, something that it appeared the man was renowned for within the family. He had been spending a bit of time with Rhiannon for a change; he had been neglecting her in favour of Fester and his lessons, when he had smelt it for the first time. From his first sniff of the concoction he was hooked, and he worked diligently to learn how to make the magnificent mixture himself, and he even managed to improve upon Fester's recipes. Johnny Davis, while not an Addams, had managed to improve upon an Addams skill and had managed to earn himself an honouree Addams status. All because of his home brew.

While he seemed to have impressed a few of the different family members that visited the estate he knew that he had not yet succeeded in impressing the one he wanted to impress the most, Rhiannon. He set out to show the other teen exactly who he was, who he could be, and who he wanted to be for her. He wasn't too sure of anything he did, but he did it with thought and feeling behind it, and luckily for him it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhiannon Acantha Addams Jones stood under a large black umbrella being held up by her father as they walked across the grounds of the Addams estate, aiming for the tree from which she had jumped out on Johnny the first day that they had met. Her black dress shone in the grey of the day she had chosen, she was so glad that the weather predictions had been right, she would not have wanted a sunny day, it would have clashed with her dress. She let a small smirk twitch at her lips for a fleeting moment before it disappeared without a trace, Johnny was stood under the tree, being sheltered by the branches while their guests milled around in a sea of black umbrellas.

It was exactly two years previously that she had first met the other teen in almost the same spot in which he now stood, and it was in that spot that she would finally give him her name, and take his. She had held out on giving him her middle name for as long as she could, mainly because she knew that he would be patient and learn of it when she wanted to tell him. That Johnny was so willing to allow her the control of things at times was a great thing, something that was absolutely necessary in all Addams relationships, there had to be a balance in there.

Reaching Johnny and the tree she stole a glance at him, noting that he too had done the exact same thing at the same time, in response she rolled her eyes at him while he winked at her. She allowed a small glimpse of a smile to cross her lips before replacing it with a sombre look for the occasion. She turned to the man in front of her, looking at him expectantly, her father had brought her there, Johnny was waiting there for her, and this man was supposed to start their joining. She glared at him until he got a move on, and he began the ceremony that her father had insisted that she partake of. She hadn't wanted a wedding, and sure was sure that Johnny wasn't too fond of the idea either, but her father was adamant that no grandchild of his would be born out of wedlock, not that she was pregnant or anything.

Her father had always been the outsider in her family, even when you considered Johnny in amongst the group, Johnny having completely embraced an Addams way of life. Johnny, like her had been happy with the idea of a blood binding. Her father had insisted however that they have a traditional and legal wedding as well as the Addams ceremony, just like he and her mother had gone through. It wasn't too much of a hardship to be honest, it just meant a longer ceremony and having to usher a priest off the grounds of the estate before they start the blood ritual that would irrevocably bind them together. The church had a few problems with the idea and they didn't want to offend anyone unintentionally. Intentionally at times, yes, but never without intent. Everything an Addams did had intent behind it, there was a reason or drive for everything they did.

The ceremony was lovely, if a little drab, and soon the priest was being rushed off by one of her aunts, a grotesque smirk on the woman's face. Rhiannon just sighed, wondering whether or not the priest would make it to the gates or if they would be the suspects of yet another murder enquiry. She decided not to think on it, instead turning towards her future, her Johnny.

"Ready?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't about to change his mind. The ceremony they had just been through was nothing really, just some paperwork and a few vows, it could be broken, what they were about to do though, it was unbreakable, it was for life.

"Of course", he replied a grin on his face, it was one thing that the family had not been able to stop him from doing, he was a grinner as horrible as the thought was, she just hoped he didn't pass the trait onto any children they may have.

"Then let us begin." Rhiannon intoned the ritualistic words as the last members of the family fell into their place in the proceedings. Her family had gathered round them in circles, the innermost circle being immediate family and family of the heart, her close relations, while in the outer circles were members of the family that she had no real connection with other than blood.

"I Rhiannon Acantha Addams Jones Davies, do hereby swear unto thee Johnny Addams Davies, to bind myself completely to thee and thus bind us two as one." She spoke as she cut her palm with her dagger, looking at Johnny the whole time, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"I Johnny Addams Davies, do hereby swear unto thee Rhiannon Acantha Addams Jones Davies, to bind myself completely to thee and thus bind us two as one." Johnny spoke clearly as he too sliced his palm, his eyes not breaking contact with those of his bride. They then moved as one placing their hands together, allowing the blood to mingle in their entwined hands.

"With our blood we pledge ourselves. Bind us as one. Heart. Body. Mind and Soul. Bind us forevermore." Rhiannon and Johnny spoke as one.

"Bind them , forevermore." The words were repeated by those in the inner circle, the outer circles chanting the words 'Bind them' repeatedly.

Rhiannon felt the change almost instantly, she could always feel her own mind, but in the moment that she was bound to Johnny she could feel his mind as well, pressing against hers in a parody of a hug. "And so it's begun." She stated the last words she had to speak of the ritual, Johnny speaking mere seconds later, "And let it be done."

Each member of the circles then moved forward one at a time to greet the newly bound couple and the newest Addams in the form of a blood bound husband. Rhiannon and Johnny were subject to many shakes and shoves by members of their family congratulating them in their own way before Grandmamma announced that the feast was waiting to be served and nearly everyone rushed for the tables that had been set out.

Rhiannon smirked as she and Johnny made their way to the table, their first argument as a married couple filling the time in which it took to get there. The argument was one that had to be resolved by time they got to the table though, they needed a decision, whether or not their first shared meal should be Eye of Newt stewed or Possum stew.


End file.
